


Wedding brandy

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Chiss Affairs [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, sentimental lovey dovey stuff, thrawn/ male oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Thrawn has returned home after his lengthy absence. He reflects on the history of his relationship with the handsome and serene Aristocra Thane. Of course, Thane is keen to welcome him back home.Thrawn/ Thane bonus drabble <3





	Wedding brandy

Thrawn sat back in his armchair and exhaled. His family had not moved anything in the decade he had been gone, and a strange feeling filled his chest as examined his surroundings. For him so many things had changed, but it seemed as if time had stood still in the sitting room of his home in Csilla. The sofa was covered with the same burgundy throw that his mother-in-law had put there when the house had belonged to her. The display cases in the corners of the room housed the same ceramic vases that Thrawn had selected for the space. The glass of the display cases glistened showing that they were regularly polished.

"I've tried to keep things how you like them," said a refined voice. "But feel free to let me know if there any changes you want."

Thrawn looked over to see his husband, Aristocra Mitth'ane'nuruodo enter the room with a tray. He wore a long burgundy robe that was loosely tied and resting at the man's elbows. He wore a simple black shirt underneath. His black hair was cut so it was longer in the front front and short in the back. There were a few visible streaks of white in his hair, but otherwise his husband looked almost the same as when he had left. Thrawn smiled slightly at him. While he had intended to stay in hiding longer, even from his family, the two had stumbled upon each other in their garden.

Thrawn himself was dressed in a simple white shirt and black trousers. He had been doing some undercover investigation, but he was not so sure how long he could stay under the radar now that both his son and husband had discovered his return.

"I brought something to drink," said Thane.

Thrawn remained silent, content to watch the other man's movements. There was always an air of ceremony to everything that Thane did. That was probably at least partially to do with being raised as an Aristocra's heir and partially to do with Thane's natural calmness.

Thane placed two wide-bottomed drinking vessels on the table before carefully pouring a golden brown liquid from a bottle covered with ornate writing. One of Thane's long sleeves slid down his arm as he poured the drinks. Thrawn's eyes clung to the motions of Thane's exposed slender wrist and his breath caught in his throat, nearly forgetting about the brandy entirely.

"I hope you still like Copero brandy," said Thane, the uncertainty in his eyes asking a much more personal question than merely Thrawn's alcohol preferences.

"I do," said Thrawn, patting the arm of his chair to invite Thane to sit there rather than across from him. "And I am quite thirsty in fact."

The fondness in his eyes gave Thane the answer he had hoped for. Thane smiled and handed Thrawn one of the glasses before gracefully perching on the soft chair. They clinked their drinks together and Thrawn relished the brandy pouring over his tongue.  
  
"They served this variety of brandy at our wedding, didn't they?" said Thrawn. "Only a few distillers produce this particular flavor."

"Indeed," said Thane.

Thane was only four years older than Thrawn, which was a negligible age difference at this stage of their lives. It would have hardly been noted in recent times compared to numerous high-profile marriages among the Chiss elite where there were a few decades between the marrying parties. His brother was one example, but Thrawn was not planning on giving Thrass a hard time about such a thing. Thrawn couldn't help but remember the considerable gossip there had been at the time surrounding his and Thane's relationship. Thrawn had been sixteen at the time of their betrothal. In Chiss society the betrothal ceremony was on the same level of importance as the wedding ceremony, and the wedding was almost a formality after a betrothal had been announced.The additional scrutiny was especially since Thrawn, whose parents were very low-ranking members of the Mitth Clan, was marrying the son of the clan's matriarch who was due to inherit her position. Thrawn's talents in the Csilla's military academy were well-known at the time as was the strong influence of Thrawn's father in the Copero shipyards. On paper, it looked like an arranged marriage: Thrawn gained power and influence and Thane gained connections that would strengthen the Mitth Clan's defenses. However, anyone who knew the couple personally, and especially those who attended their wedding, knew that assessment couldn't have been further from the truth. From the very start, the pair had been unquestionably and deeply in love. 

Thane stood up and reached for the half-empty bottle. He handed it to Thrawn.

"Read the label," he said.

Thrawn studied it. His expression softened.

"Oh," he said in almost a whisper. "This _is_ the exact same brandy from our wedding reception."

Thane nodded. "I kept some of the unopened bottles that were left over for special occasions. Your return certainly warrants opening one. I still have another set aside for Ollie's graduation."

Thrawn took another sip. It felt so long ago when he had last tasted this brandy. He had been eighteen when they married, and he had been focused on quickly climbing the ranks of the Defense Fleet. Thane and his family had organized most of the wedding and Thrawn had merely showed up in his dress uniform. He remembered being preoccupied with his younger brother's well-being when he was away. Their son Ollie came not too long after that and his worries only doubled. Of course, those worries had never gone away even now that Thrass was getting married soon and Ollie was a grown man. 

"Thank you," said Thrawn with smile.

"Well, it's the least I could do," said Thane. "I'm not the one out there risking life and limb for the Ascendancy's safety."

"You do your share," said Thrawn.

Thane shrugged and put the bottle back on the table. "If you call constant political infighting doing something."

"Well, I certainly couldn't put up with it," said Thrawn. "You protect our family just as much as I do."

"I honestly don't know how I do it half the time," said Thane, taking a hearty swig from his glass before setting it down.

Thrawn gestured for him to come closer. Instead of returning to the armrest, Thane sat in Thrawn's lap. Thrawn put an arm around his waist, and he could feel Thane tremble slightly.

"Is Ollie upstairs?" asked Thrawn.

"Yes," said Thane.

Thrawn's hand meandered lightly from Thane's waist to his thigh. Thane's glowing eyes met his own.

"Thrawn, I . . ." said Thane, too many unspoken words fluttering in his chest.

"I know, me too," said Thrawn and leaned to meet Thane's mouth.

Thane slipped his tongue between Thrawn's lips and tasted the brandy again. He remembered that same taste from their wedding night. Back then Thrawn had flung his empty glass to the floor, but now he carefully placed it down on the table as he lifted Thane into his arms. Thane's face flushed a darker blue as he allowed Thrawn to carry him from the room and up the staircase to their quarters.

"You can still lift me without any trouble," said Thane.

"You're still lighter than a glacier moth," said Thrawn. "Have you been eating properly?"

"I try," said Thane. "I just get preoccupied sometimes."

Thrawn tutted softly as he entered their bedroom. He made a mental note to make sure Thane ate proper meals.

On their wedding night, Thrawn had torn away Thane's clothing. However, now he carefully removed Thane's garments with a soft reverence in his eyes. When they both stood bare, Thrawn embraced him tightly and held him for a long moment.

"I missed you, my love," said Thane.

Thrawn answered him with another kiss. Thane pushed him towards the soft sheets of their bed, and then Thrawn was on top of him kissing every inch of his flesh. Thane traced the line of an old scar on Thrawn's back. He remembered that scar, but he noticed some new scars that had brought back with him from the Empire. Thane wished that he could keep Thrawn safe in his embrace forever, but he knew that his husband was a man devoted to his cause, and he had married that part of Thrawn along with the rest of him.

"I hope you can stay around for a little while," said Thane.

Thrawn gave him a reassuring nod before lowering his head between Thane's legs. His hands gripped the blanket as he felt Thrawn's mouth around his cock. It had been so many years since he had felt this pleasant sensation that he was not sure how long he would last. Thrawn was unperturbed by Thane's very eager response, and swallowed his release when he swiftly came.

Thrawn looked up at him hungrily. "Do you still keep the lube in the same spot?"

Thane nodded.

"Do you want to-"

"Yes," said Thane eagerly.

Thrawn reached behind him to open the bedside drawer and procured the bottle of lube without even looking. Thane widened his legs, Thrawn kissed his inner thigh, nibbling gently on his blue skin. Thane sighed contentedly and relaxed as he felt a lubed finger breach him.

"You have such lovely hands," said Thane, eyes blissfully half-closed. "I have always admired them."

Thrawn felt a long absent flutter in his chest. Any compliment from Thane, no matter how obscure, was always an instant boost to his ego.

"Oh?" said Thrawn, as he wiggled the digit inside of Thane. "Do tell me how long you've had this fixation."

Thane blushed. "Do you remember the first time we fucked?"

"I think so," said Thrawn. "The gala your mother held in this very house?"

Thane nodded as he released another moan as Thrawn added a second finger to massage his insides.

"You were so handsome in your uniform," said Thane. "Well, you're always handsome, but I was so hungry for you then. And those strong, yet elegant hands of yours . . ."

He glanced down at the hand stretching him open. He trembled again and Thrawn smoothed over his chest with his free hand. Thane cleared his throat.

"You took off your gloves to open a bottle," said Thane. "The way your lovely fingers gripped the bottle and twisted the cap  . . ."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow.

"I came in my pants," Thane said slightly abashed.

Thrawn smirked proudly. "If only I had known it was that easy. I don't remember opening the bottle, but I remember obsessing the night before trying to plan what I could do to end up in your bed."

"Cute," said Thane, reverently.

"Then I remember that you sucked me off in the garden," said Thrawn. "And I remember we woke up in the same bed, but I hardly remember what happened between then."

"We raided the liquor cabinet and took turns fucking each other in the various guestrooms," said Thane with a chuckle."We ended up in the master bedroom with the door wide open."

Thrawn laughed heartily. "I am surprised your mother let me come back after that."

"As you know, my mother is not one to be easily shocked," said Thane.

"Lucky for me," said Thrawn.

"Luckier for me," said Thane.

Thrawn withdrew his hand and climbed on top of him. He kissed him tenderly.

"Thrawn," said Thane, pleadingly.

Thrawn knew that look all too well. He guided his erection to the well-lubed spot and pushed inside. A rush of heat flooded his body as his husband's warmth caressed the head of his cock. He had touched himself when he had been away, but he had longed to feel this sensation again.

Thane wrapped his arms around Thrawn's neck. His eyes were only tiny glowing slits. It was clear that he also missed his spouse's intimate touch. When Thrawn filled him all the way, Thane exhaled appreciatively.

"Do you remember when we made Ollie?" asked Thane.

"Of course," said Thrawn.

"You got me so worked up that my come splattered the wall," said Thane. "I felt so embarrassed. Thank the stars that enough of it had landed in the jar."

Thrawn chuckled. "Well, it probably is a common occurrence at the clinic since the paint seemed quite resistant to such stains."

"Probably," said Thane, the memory still making him flustered.

Thrawn started thrusting his hips, and Thane threw his head back. Thrawn growled and bit down on Thane's shoulder. Thane arched his spine and wrapped his legs tightly around Thrawn.

"Yes! Yes!" Thane cried.

Thrawn alternated between biting and sucking on Thane's neck and shoulder as he heatedly rutted into him. Thane's mouth fell open, and Thrawn's name fell repeatedly from his lips between heavy gasps and incoherent love declarations.

"Oh Thrawn," Thane gasped. "My beloved."

"Thane," Thrawn huffed.

"Come for me!" said Thane.

Thrawn's body shuddered and he climaxed with grunt.

They laid entwined together until Thrawn moved carefully to the side. The bed rustled as they shifted to lay with their hips touching. Thane touched his forehead to Thrawn's and met his his husband's eyes fondly.

"Now I wish we had brought the brandy bottle upstairs with us," said Thane.

Thrawn smiled."I can get it in a minute."

"A drink before round two?" asked Thane. "Unless I am already asleep by the time you come back. In that case, you can finish the bottle while you listen to me snoring."

Thrawn laughed softly and kissed him. "Either way sounds good to me."

Thrawn was happy to be home. 


End file.
